Assassin's Creed
Assassin's Creed is a historical action-adventure video game series by Ubisoft. Video games Main Games *''Assassin's Creed'' (November 14, 2007), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows. *''Assassin's Creed II'' (November 17, 2009), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows and, later, Mac OS. *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (November 16, 2010), Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Windows. *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (November 15, 2011), Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Windows. *''Assassin's Creed III'' (October 30, 2012), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Microsoft Windows. *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' (October 29, 2013), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PC. To also be released for PlayStation 4. *''Assassin's Creed Unity'' (November 11, 2014), PlayStation 4, Xbox One. *''Assassin's Creed Syndicate'' (October 23, 2015), PlayStation 4, Xbox One. *''Assassin's Creed Origins'' (October 27, 2017), PlayStation 4, Xbox One. *''Assassin's Creed Odyssey'' (October 5, 2018), PlayStation 4, Xbox One. Minor games *''Assassin's Creed'' (2007), mobile phone. *''Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles'' (February 5, 2008), Nintendo DS. Later released for iPhone OS and Windows Phone 7. *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' (November 17, 2009), PSP. *''Assassin's Creed II: Discovery'' (November 17, 2009), Nintendo DS. Later released for iPhone OS. *''Assassin's Creed II'' (2009), mobile phone. *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (2010), mobile phone. *''Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy'' (15 November 2010), online. Found on Facebook.com *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (October 11, 2011), mobile phone. *''Assassin's Creed: Multiplayer Rearmed'' (October 21, 2011), iOS. *''Assassin's Creed: Recollection'' (December 2012), iPad. *''Assassin's Creed III: Liberation'' (October 30, 2012), PlayStation Vita. *''Assassin's Creed Rogue'' (November 11, 2014) PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. *''Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China'' (April 21, 2015) PlayStation 4 *''The Tower Assassin's Creed'' (November 1, 2017), iOS, Android. *''Assassin's Creed: the Rebel Collection'' (December 6, 2019), Nintendo Switch. A collection including Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag and Assassin’s Creed Rogue. Movies *''Assassin's Creed: Lineage'', a three episode movie that serves as a bridge between Assassin's Creed and Assassin's Creed II. The first episode was released via YouTube on October 26, 2009, while the second and third episodes were released on Spike TV on November 12, 2009. *''Assassins Creed: Ascendance'', a short animated movie that serves as a bridge between Assassin's Creed II and Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, released on November 16, 2010 for PlayStationStore, Xbox LIVE, and iTunes. *''Assassin's Creed: Embers'', a short animated film enclosed in some special editions of Assassin's Creed: Revelations (November 15, 2011). Publications *''Assassin's Creed'', a graphic novel based on the original game, released on November 14, 2007. *''Assassin's Creed'', a french comic in three volumes, with the first volume released on November 13, 2009. *''Assassin's Creed: Renaissance'', a novel based on Assassin's Creed II, released on November 23, 2009. *''Assassin's Creed: The Fall'', a three issue comic released between November 10, 2010 and February 9, 2011. *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'', a novel based on the game, released on November 25, 2010. *''Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade'', a prequel to Assassin's Creed: Renaissance, based on the original Assassin's Creed, released on June 23, 2011. *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'', a novel based on the game, released on November 24, 2011. *''Assassin's Creed: The Chain'', a graphic novel that serves as a sequel to Assassin's Creed: The Fall, scheduled for a 2012 release. Links to other series Commercial link: Ezio Auditore appears in the "Michael" commercial for PlayStation 3. Category:Ubisoft Category:Series Category:Video games